


Anything but cliché

by GossipChii



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GossipChii/pseuds/GossipChii
Summary: Koushiro could accept anything, anything but clichés.
Relationships: Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Anything but cliché

**Author's Note:**

> Digimon is not mine.

**Anything but cliché**

Koushiro hated clichés. If he ever found something interesting, about anything it was precisely because it fought against the ordinary. There were so many facts that broke the usual patterns, facts worth of his attention. Hence why he _hated_ clichés.

Yet, there he was. Living one of the most used clichés in history. Would that make it a cliché-ception? How was he supposed to know, that word didn’t even exist. Living in this cliché was already making his mind have glitches. He had to get off from that reality as soon as possible.

“Koushiro?”

“Ah!”

“You’ve been in a trance for exactly two minutes and 34 seconds, I counted them to be precise and appear smart.” Koshiro looked up at Taichi, who seemed pretty scary from the angle he was in. “And you haven’t even typed anything, in your computer, are you Ok?”

“Yes, I was…” he cold feel his face go red, Taichi was precisely the last person he wanted to see in that moment. “I was just thinking, everything is perfect!”

“Where are you going? Weren’t we supposed to eat at your place today?” Koushiro was quick to put his laptop in his backpack and walk as fast as he could towards the school’s exit.

“I forgot I can’t today!” he cursed his shorter legs, compared to Taichi’s longer ones. Perhaps, if he hadn’t quit the soccer team, he would have longer legs, also.

“What? Why not? Did something happen?” Koushiro was sweating, Taichi was having a normal walk, breeze in face and everything else.

“Yes! My mom’s… plant died! She’s so sad, it would be very selfish of me to bring visitors today.”

“Oh no, I’ve noticed how much she takes care of her plants, tell her I’m sorry?” Coming from anyone else, that would’ve come out as a sarcastic comment, but Taichi was sincere, Koushiro had no doubt about it. He suddenly felt guilty for lying to Taichi, his mom really did take good care of her plants.

“I will!”

“See you tomorrow?” Koushiro didn’t reply, he ran as fast as his short legs let him. He thought his heart was pounding as hard as it had been because of the cardio, but truth is it kept pounding as hard by the time he had arrived at his place.

He wished humans were as simple as computers, whereas he could press keyboard key and it would make all go away. But humans were far more complicated, they had _feelings_.

“How was school? Wasn’t Taichi supposed to come have lunch with us today?” his mom was a sweetheart; he knew it more than anyone else. He felt bad for lying to her. He would have to compensate everyone he had been lying to lately, including himself.

“He had a stomachache,” he grabbed an oolong tea from the fridge before running straight to his room. “I’m not hungry, either!”

He cold very much continue to ignore everything he was feeling, he had been doing so for the past few months, he could keep doing it for a lifetime, right? His whole life didn’t have to get stuck in this cliché forever, it was against everything he believed in.

_Seriously, Koushiro? Falling for your best friend?_

He stared right as his laptop screen. He didn’t even know if Taichi… if by any chance Taichi even liked…. He grabbed his phone and wondered if it was any good idea to text someone, anyone, but he suddenly left it back at his desk. The most obvious person he wanted to text was Sora, she was his best friend when it came to feelings, and he was sure she wouldn’t make fun of him. But he believed she, also, had a crush on Taichi. The hairclip incident had been a little too much so it wouldn’t have been something personal.

He then thought about Jou, the oldest, the wittiest. But he wasn’t great when it came to feelings, he would probably advise him to read a book and find out the solution himself. And Yamato, his stomach shrank by the mere thought of talking to Yamato about romance.

A knock on the door knocked him off his thoughts. His door opened to find his mom… and Taichi. He wanted the floor to open and suck him in when he saw his mom holding a brand-new plant, with a gift bow, even!

“Koushiro?”

“Yes, I think we need to talk,” his mom nodded and closed the door behind her. Perhaps she knew what was going on, his mom always knew.

“You lied to me,” the brunette’s eyes appeared hurt, but also curious. Him and Taichi had been friends for the longest time, he had been friends with him longer in his life than the time he hadn’t know him. They had been inseparable ever since, never afraid to talk to him or trust him anything, even if some of the things he talked about Taichi couldn’t understand. And right there, in that moment, everything could simply disappear. He felt scared, no, terrified.

“I know I did and I’m deeply sorry.”

“I may appear as dumb sometimes, but even I have noticed you’ve been acting strange lately. I just want us to go back to normal.”

_Is that even possible?_

“I would really like that, it’s just…” Koushiro could’ve swore that he had never seen Taichi so focused on something that wasn’t soccer. All his attention was on his dark eyes. “I’ve been feeling really strange lately.”

“Is it the Digital World? Is something wrong with Agumon and the others?”

“No, no, they’re fine. Gennai is taking good care of everyone. It’s about you.” Taichi’s eyes opened wide, Koushiro didn’t look away.

“Did I do something stupid? Most times I don’t notice, oh Koshiro, I’m so sorry!”

“No, no. I mean, yes most times you don’t notice but it’s not like that this time. It’s about you, but it’s also about me.” Taichi blinked a couple of times, confused. “I feel like I’m damaged, and somehow, for some reason my mind has decided I no longer see you as a friend.”

“What do you mean…”

“I wish it wasn’t like that, I’ve been trying so hard to suppress these feelings, but they keep coming back every time you smile!” Koushiro’s eyes were watering, Taichi could count the times he had seen Koushiro cry during all those years with just the fingers of one hand.

“Koushiro I-“

“You don’t have to say anything, really. I know this may be stupid and you probably don’t want to see me again…” he felt Taichi’s strong hands on his sholders, he looked up to be surprised by the warm taste of his lips on his own.

“Come with me.” Koushiro felt dizzy, and Taichi dared to look completely normal, eyes bright.

“Where?”

“Does it matter?” truth was, it didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Taishiro, yayyyy. Thanks reboot for fueling my Taishiro heart.


End file.
